YORU
by Mika Mello
Summary: La vida da giros inesperados el destino de Fay se mostraba muy desfavorable hasta que conoce a cierta persona que le saca de esa espiral vacía que él llama vida .
1. Chapter 1

Yoru

_´´En la noche silenciosa _

_Ando en tinieblas, tropiezo, caigo_

_y me levanto y piso con pies liviano_

_Las piedras mudas y las hojas secas_

_y alguien detrás de mí también las pisa:_

_si me detengo, se detiene´´_

_-Yui _

_**Introducción: Storm**_

''_Las noches en las calles son de lo más entretenido o al menos eso es lo que yo me creía, desde aquella noche ya nada es lo mismo, ahora que lo pienso si él no hubiese aparecido, quizás todo fuese más divertido, yo escondiéndome de mi sentido común y el en su mundo maravilloso en cual todo tiene ética y moral.''_

De esa manera pensaba un joven de unos diecinueve años de cabello bañado por el sol y orbes brillantes del color del mar su delicado cuerpo le hacía ver más joven de lo que realmente era sus ropas ya pasadas de moda ,que le quedaban grandes debido a su desnutrición en un tiempo en el que los jóvenes se morían por los nuevos jeans y los zapatos de marca con diseños el apenas tenía unos muy gastados y una chaqueta muy delgada en pleno invierno de las calles de Dagon las noches en especial eran frías tal clima inmisericorde no era el indicado para un joven de contextura delicada y tan joven .

Pero para este joven en particular estas noches frías eran las mejores y más entretenidas en especial porque muchos incautos salían a comer fuera, pasear o simplemente volvían de sus trabajos con la idea de llegar a sus hogares con sus respectivas familias.

Unos días atrás caminando cerca de las calles más transitadas para él era la mejor oportunidad para encontrar su objetivo sigilosamente se esconde en un callejón y haciendo de cuenta que está muy ocupado empuja un par de personas en su andar.

-Oh! Lo siento mucho -¡Buenas Noches! – murmura alto para que la pareja que acaba de empujar con su hombro le escucho mientras, recogiendo el portafolio del hombre en frente de él, le sonríe.

-No hay de qué preocuparse estamos bien! Jovencito – comenta la señora que hace unos minutos casi es tumbada al suelo por el empujón propiciado por este. Dicho esto ambos le sonríen y se alejan sin mirar atrás.

-¡Misión cumplida ¡ - susurra triunfante el joven de orbes claros adentrándose más en los callejones y recovecos muy conocidos por él , satisfecho de su botín , había tomado de la cartera de la señora varios billetes y de los bolsillos del señor su billetera , con eso tendría para comer al menos en un día y quizás rentar un cuarto para pasar la noche .Pero antes debía ir por sus cosas al refugio lo antes posible y sin levantar sospechas .

Riendo se sienta en lo que parece un tacho de basura al fondo del callejón que acababa de entrar para contar bien su botín el cual debido a tantas noches de deambular ya era grande , finalmente decide irse del lugar después de todo no sabía lo que le depararía el destino al siguiente día. Esconde bien el dinero en su calcetín y saca su navaja ya muy oxidada era obvio que si se demoraba un poco más iba a ser golpeado por la banda de delincuentes que había en aquella zona, así que emprendiendo su viaje al refugio donde era bienvenido para dormir solo dormir, ya que era lo único que le permitían después de todo un huérfano sin un centavo, sin trabajo ni familia no tenía opción ya que el orfanato le hecho desde que tuviese diecisiete años asumiendo que podría trabajar y sostenerse por sí mismo.

Teniendo muchos niños menores de diez años era algo lógico que al cumplir dieciocho años ya no eran bienvenidos allí los mayores, el destino no había sido muy amable con él, años atrás un accidente tomo la vida de sus padres y ante tal situación su hermano gemelo que era por minutos mayor que el cayo en la locura y se escapó del hogar temporal que les habían asignado, él se entera más tarde que habría sido asesinado en las calles.

Dejándolo a el completamente solo y lamentablemente como ya nadie le quiso adoptar fue enviado a un orfanato claro sin antes no pasar por varios hogares temporales que lo único que hicieron fue hacerle que creer que tenía mala suerte , haciéndole perder la esperanza en vivir una vida feliz .

Silenciosamente y sin vacilar sale a la calle principal de la muy transitada avenida Boulevard en donde todos se preocupaban por comprar y vender, tras una media hora de caminata silenciosa llega al refugio.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Parece que has olvidado las reglas de oro de nuestro refugio Fay no podréis venir a la hora que te dé la gana, me escuchas? – Un muy enojado Saiga le recrimina bloqueando el paso.

-No fue mi intención… ¡Yo solo estaba trabajando!- responde sin ganas el menor con algo de miedo pero sin dejarse intimidar por el tamaño y el tono muy aprensivo del contrario.

-Ha ha ¡Tu trabajar ¡ Si como no ... Eso no te lo crees ¡ - Bueno como sea puedes pasar pero recuerda Nuestro trato... –con tono burlón le dice mientras se hace un lado para que el joven pueda ingresar al refugio el cual era grande pero totalmente descuidado parecía que las paredes eran pinatadas de negro, estaban llenas de grafitis y palabras obscenas .

-¿Que trato? Yo no recuerdo haber hablado contigo .. –tratando de disimular su miedo el de cabellera dorada pregunta a Saiga alejándose lo más que puede.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Que no lo recuerdas ?-Cierra la puerta detrás de sí y se inclina para tomar el antebrazo del contario y darle un apretón – Te lo recordare .. –Toma su rostro para susurrarle –Yo he visto como robas a la gente y además sé que tienes una maldición.

-¿Que? ¿De qué me hablas?- Alejándose y ya algo asustado el menor intenta aflojarse de Saiga quien visiblemente es más fuerte que el – ¡Si quieres te puedo dar dinero pero déjame en paz!

Tomándolo con ambas manos del cuello le aprieta levemente para advertirle –Te he dejado entrar muchas veces sin que Ashura se dé cuenta de tus escapadas de media noche sabes que debes llegar a las seis de la tarde y no salir pero ahora seras mío .Dicho esto lo golpea contra la pared más cercana haciendo que parte de su oreja se raspe y sangre empiece a brotar de la herida.

-¡Déjame en paz! te he dicho! O si no... –su voz se entrecorta y desvanece al sentir que las manos del contrario aprietan cada vez más su tráquea impidiéndole el paso de aire siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier segundo y quedar a merced de ese infeliz.

-¿O si no que?- enarcando una ceja de manera maliciosa e interrogante el mayor le pregunta sin soltarlo apretando cada vez más esperando que el joven se doblegue ante él y acceda a lo que él quiera pero de pronto nota como el joven se deja caer en el suelo sin alzar la mirada.

-¡Pero .. QUE HACES ..!-es lo único que alcanza a decir sin antes de llevar su mano inconscientemente a su cuello aflojando totalmente al menor .Fay con todas sus fuerzas había clavado su navaja en el cuello del contario girándola un poco , arrancando un grito un tanto ahogado de este ,causado por la herida mortal.

La herida era muy profunda la sangre salía de manera afluente manchando las paredes y la ropa del joven de orbes claros impregnándolo más y más .De pronto su ira hacia aquel ser que le había hecho vivir un infierno desde que ingreso a tal lugar aflora y clavando más y más termina la vida del contrario que ya está tendido en el suelo.

Expandiendo sus orbes con sorpresa se aleja lo más que puede del lugar sin saber qué hacer, afortunadamente ya era muy tarde y nadie había presenciado lo ocurrido así que casi sin fuerzas corre a buscar su maleta la cual contiene otra navaja que le obsequiaron sus amigos del orfanato una chaqueta más oscura y par de objetos personales de su hermano fallecido, se alista para salir por la puerta de atrás dejando a Saiga tendido en l puerta principal.

Ya casi sin aliento se da cuenta que la puerta está cerrada y con los nervios que siente no recuerda como abrirla así que opta por ir a uno de los baños para empujar y romper el vidrio que servía de ventanilla en la parte superior cortándose los brazos y piernas en el proceso da un gran salto cayendo de frente golpeándose aún más pero una vez fuera. Toma aliento y corre lo más rápido que puede alejándose del refugio.

Muy conocedor de las calles de Dagon se esconde en un callejón que esta cerca de un edificio abandonado y allí se cambia la ropa como puede, afortunadamente la chaqueta es lo único que está manchado y sus manos así que aún asustado por lo que había hecho trata de clamarse como puede ya que sus manos tiemblan aun y poco a poco se cambia dejando la chaqueta impregnada de sangre dentro del edificio.

Sus manos aún rojas inclusive sus uñas debe limpiarse de inmediato con su maleta en su espalda y el dinero en su calcetín sale del edificio aparentando que nada sucedió, alzando su mirada al cielo no sabe que más hacer, él ahora era un asesino observa a su alrededor y lo único que ve es gente que camina para todos lados despreocupados del mundo.

Tiene que pensar en algo que hacer, pero su mente está totalmente nublada solo un pensamiento recorre su mente el de huir, salir de esa ciudad antes de que Ashura se dé cuenta que el único que pudo haber atacado así a Saiga era él .Se inclina para sacar parte de su dinero e ir a la estación más cercana debía alejarse de aquella ciudad que lo único que le había causado eran problemas.

En la estación se acerca a la ventanilla a pedir un pasaje pero ¿A dónde? La ciudad más alejada de ese lugar era Vermont. – ¡Si Vermont! Pensó y sin más que hacer se embarcó listo de emprender lo que sería una travesía para poder salir de Dagon queriendo dejar todo atrás inclusive el accidente de sus padres .Una vez ya en su asiento sujetaba su maleta con temor, pero entre más el tren se alejaba de Dagon más seguro se sentía y el cansancio al fin le permitía a dormir , sus orbes claros y resplandecientes eran marchitos y cansados cerrándose lentamente se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños esperando que al desertar todo sea diferente .


	2. Capitulo 1: Reality

_**Yoru**_

**Capítulo 1: Reality.**

-Última parada del tren! –se escuchaba la voz ronca de alguien mientras campanillas resuenan , una multitud se aglomera a bajar del tren mientras un joven que luce cansado en uno de los vagones yace en un profundo sueño en unos de los asientos que estaban a l final , nadie volteaba a mirarlo todos preocupados por su bienestar y el de los suyos .

-Oye! ¡Chico! –Despierta ¡Una voz le grita y el joven se levanta de un salto con su maleta en sus brazos dándose cuenta que no era un sueño sus padres si estaban muertos , su hermano también y él estaba solo completamente solo en un mundo que no era para él , lo peor de la situación es que tenía que huir para que nadie sepa que había matado , era un criminal en su mente no había paz pero su hermano es cierto ,él le había hecho creer que si en el mundo había uno solo que se impusiera ante la crueldad este la suerte entraría a su vida. Quizás funcione pensó- _Yo le prometí que no iba a morir tan fácil no aún no a manos de Ashura o terminar en la cárcel, eso sería la culminación de sus días de seguro si llegase a pasar MI familia me estará esperando en el más allá_.

-Chico acaso – ¿No me has escuchado? Tienes que bajarte ya hemos llegado a la estación de Vermont.

-¿Vermont ¡? Tan rápido llegamos comenta quitándose el sueño de sus orbes con su manos derecha, mientras con la izquierda se sostiene su maleta.

-¡Así es! Ya ha pasado unos dos días y medio desde que salimos -Ahora apresúrate tengo que marcar en la estación antes que sea tarde – ¡Vamos baja ya!-el conductor con un tono seco le indica sin prestarle mayor importancia le da la espalda y se marcha.

-Algo torpe por el cansancio y cortadas en las piernas baja del tren tambaleándose para ser recibido por un radiante sol que le abraza en su calidez representativa de los días soleados de Vermont completamente diferente de Dagon.

-¡Vaya! –¡Que hermoso paisaje ! exclama el joven al percatarse que la estación de trenes queda cerca del campo se queda unos minutos contemplando .Para después caminar hacia la ciudad pero sin mucha suerte se da cuenta de que está a media hora de la ciudad donde él debía ir .

Después de caminar hasta la ciudad se lamenta de no haber tomado un taxi pero recordando que ese dinero le servirá para hospedarse y comer algo antes de conseguir algún trabajo y no quedarse en la calle como le sucedió en Dagon se siente mejor.

-Disculpe señor... Yo quisiera saber... ¿Dónde queda el centro de la ciudad?-pregunta de manera amable tratando de sonar casual al primer transeúnte que ve caminar en su dirección.

-Claro...Tenéis que ir hasta la calle principal y de allí girar a la derecha –El hombre tenía una larga barba y era algo mayor parecía adinerado por su aspecto el traje se veía caro, si hubiese sido de noche a lo mejor le sacaba unos cuantos dólares.

-¡Oh Muchas Gracias Señor! – responde tratando de imitar el tono alegre del mayor quien ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos quizás desconfiando del apariencia descuidada del joven.

Camino hasta la calle indicada tratando de sacar de su mente los pensamientos de asaltar personas teniendo en consideración que para esas horas ya Ashura debía estar buscándolo o la policía tras los restos de sangre por el edificio de Dagon .

Al llegar a la avenida principal ya cansado por el sol su piel antes blanca ahora era algo oscura el estar sin alimentos tantas horas le estaba cobrando factura muy pronto sentía sus piernas ceder a cada paso, en una de las aceras nota un letrero que dice abierto las 24 horas e ingresa era un sencillo hotel para extranjeros algo decente y lo más importante económico lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Buenas Tardes ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Una jovencita de unos quince años no más, de piel clara ojos verde claro y castaña con una gran sonrisa usando un uniforme semiformal se le acerca. Notando que el joven se estaba desvaneciendo frente a ella le toma del brazo para guiarlo a la pequeña recepción donde hay un sofá un tanto viejo pero cómodo para recostarle.

-¿Señor? ¡SEÑOR! – ¿Que le sucede? –La chica pronto se alarma al ver que tiene una herida en su oreja que está sangrando, grita para que alguien venga a auxiliarlo sin moverse del lado del recién llegado la chica intenta ponerle algo de colonia en el pecho pero el joven frente a ella está ya muy pálido.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Sakura? - ¿Quién es este joven?-Acercándose a toda prisa un joven algo mayor que Fay de orbes dorados y cabellera clara se arrodilla frente a este pare revisar su pulso y poder acostarlo totalmente en el sofá.

-No... No lo sé... Yo solo le pregunte que se le ofrecía y él se desmayó. Yo no sé de dónde salió... Pero se ve muy mal – Kakei san ¿Qué podemos hacer?- con la voz entrecortada un muy asustada jovencita trata de ayudarle a curar las múltiples heridas del joven.

-Ya veo... Dejemos que descanse y cuando despierte le preguntaremos que lo trajo hasta aquí – Parece que es un viajero –Responde un muy calmado Kakei acomodándose sus lentes sin demostrar preocupación alguna.

-Pero ... No sería mejor preguntarle ahora parece que le duele algo – Kakei san ... El parece que está muy mal herido –Con un tono muy preocupado y con sus manos entrelazadas Sakura se acerca más al joven que yace en el sofá para poder remover el algodón que le puso en la herida .

-Quizás tengas razón pero mira sus pies parece que ha caminado mucho debe de estar exhausto – Además lo más probable sea que el desee quedarse aquí... Después de todo si llego aquí es porque no tenía donde hospedarse.

-Hmm... Está bien Kakei san – Responde no muy convencida Sakura que ahora fue por una manta para cubrir al joven que se estremecía.

En la madrugada del siguiente día Fay despierta algo confundido y con dolor en todo su cuerpo lo única que recuerda es el haber llegado hasta la avenida y haber visto un cartel afuera del hotel, rascándose la cabeza nota vendajes en sus brazos torso y cabeza .Al intentar levantarse falla un par de veces, al final se levanta y llega hasta la mesa de la recepción notando lo tarde que es la puerta ya cerrada la oscuridad y la luz tenue de una lámpara próxima a una mesa. Casi sin fuerzas en su cuerpo toca la campañilla de la mesa de recepción con el fin de que alguien aparezca.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta acá? No lo recuerdo – Se pregunta en su mente sin dejar de ver a su alrededor con incertidumbre.

-Vaya ¡Has despertado! – Un joven más alto que el de aspecto agradable baja de inmediato y le extiende su diestra – Mi nombre es Kakei soy el administrador del Hotel.

-¿Ud... Ha sido quien me curó las heridas? –Pregunta Fay mientras levemente estrecha la mano del contrario sin dejar de mirarle devolviéndole el saludo de la manera más amable como podía en su condición.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Fay Flowright – termina la frase tratando de sonar casual.

-Mucho Gusto .. Oh NO! ha sido mi ayudante Sakura que desde que llegaste te ayudo – Dime…. ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Tratando de leer la mente del contrario mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Yo quería reservar una habitación pero llevo viajando algún tiempo y me sentí mal – No me acostumbro a viajar tan seguido... Yo estaba muy cansado –manteniendo un tono calmado le responde tratando de no mirarle a los ojos distrayéndose con una de las vendas de sus manos.

-Está bien... Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a aquedarte? Tenemos varios tipos de habitaciones – le comenta Kakei quien aún no le convence mucho la historia de ser un simple viajero.

-Seguro... Yo necesito una habitación económica –le responde de la manera más calmada como puede, presiente que aquella persona sabe más de lo que él se imagina y probablemente terminaría descubriendo el porqué de su viaje.

Brindándole una sonrisa muy amplia le entrega las llaves de una de las habitaciones económicas indicándole el precio de la misma y las regulaciones generales de seguridad de su establecimiento teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que el joven recién llegado se encontraba con una apariencia deplorable, decide no hacer más preguntas para no poner más nervioso al joven quien ahora bostezaba observando sus alrededores.

-¡Sakura! Ven aquí por favor... –exclamo Kakei dirigiéndose a la escalera para que la jovencita de orbes claro llegase de inmediato.

-Si Kakei san... Ya estoy aquí – Aun retocándose el cabello al parecer acababa de desertar pero estaba lista para trabajar se alegra al ver que el joven ya había despertado.

-Él es Fay kun y estará hospedado aquí por algunas semanas – sonriéndole mientras se dirige a su oficina comenta – Por favor indícale donde es su habitación lo dejo en tus manos... –pero antes de irse se dirige hasta el joven de cabellera dorada que tenía una expresión de calma hasta ese momento para susurrarle.

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes pedir me ayuda...Yo haré lo posible por ayudarte – poniendo su diestra en el hombro de este que se notaba tenso ante tal comentario –

-Esta... Bien Kakei san Muchas gracias – Responde Fay tratando de no sonar sospechosos ofreciéndole una amplia y brillante sonrisa recordando lo que Ashura le había indicado hace unos años atrás en el refugio. La sonrisa es la mejor manera de esconder lo que piensas y sientes realmente uno de los mejores disfraces.

Una vez solos Sakura quien presenció toda la escena y más aun notando lo tenso que parecía el joven le toma de la mano para llamar su atención diciéndole – Un placer conocerle Fay... Yo le ayudare en lo que necesite ... vamos a su habitación – Fay solo asiente y se deja dirigir arriba de las escaleras hasta lo que sería su refugio temporal puesto su dinero le permitiría estar allí por unas semanas hasta quedarse en la calle y por lo visto el conseguir trabajo sería la mejor opción para no despertar sospechas .

Fay ingresa a la habitación notando lo pequeña y escasa de muebles que es pero cómoda que se veía, lo que más llamó su atención era la cama pequeña pero con muchos cobertores – ¡Perfecto! Pensó para sí al menos no pasaría frio por esas semanas.

Bien aquí es Fay san espero todo sea de su agrado si necesita algo pídamelo – dice guiñándole un ojo, la chica le muestra su amabilidad entregándole lo que era un menú en sus manos mientras le sonríe de la manera más dulce.

-Gracias Sakura chan eres muy amable...También agradezco por ayudarme cuando llegué. Recordare pedir tu ayuda cuando lo necesite – trata de ser amable viendo los esfuerzos de la chica por ayudarle. Pronto Recordó que Kakei no menciono nada de comida solo estadía, quizás no debía aceptar tanta amabilidad o ambos acabarían en la calle.

Y eso sí sería un problema porque ya para él, mantenerse con vida en las calles era muy difícil ya llevaba años tratando de sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero cada día parecía que era solo el principio de una espiral en el mismo infierno al que había sido condenado por alguna fuerza invisible. Quizás algún día el destino sea intervenido por motivos divinos y toda esa mala suerte que había vivido pasando por desgracia en desgracia llegase a su fin.


End file.
